road trip
by CuteLike17
Summary: bella, edward, alice, rosalie, emmet and jasper all go on a roadtrip for the summer with a few stops along the way. what will happen on the roadtrip? find out in my story! the story is really good better than the summary!
1. last day of school

**I don't own any of the characters! **

Road trip

BPOV

_Beep, beep, beep _

Ugh! I hate mornings! I pressed the _off_ button on my alarm with my eyes still shut as I was too lazy to open them. I rolled out of my bed and stumbled to my bathroom and jumped in the shower. After I was done washing my hair in my coconut scented shampoo I hopped out of the shower and made my way over to my walk in wardrobe. I scanned all of the shelves and racks of clothing and shoes (note to reader she had a little white towel round her)

I chose my lacy knickers and matching electric blue bra with my light blue bleached out skinny jeans, my cherry coke pink and red t-shirt and my white D&G flat pumps with the D&G sight on the front in silver and then my D&G stud earrings.

I blow-dried my hair and straightened it and left it hanging long and brown with a gloss of red to it. I patted on some skin coloured foundation to my while face and applied mascara and eye-liner.

I grabbed my school books and my bag- black channel-and headed out the door to the kitchen.

"Morning mummy and daddy" I sang as I sat down on a stall by the kitchen island. I ate an apple and I drank a glass of ice cold water.

"morning baby" my dad replied looking up from his news paper. My dad is Charlie swan and he is chief of police so he earns a lot of money.

"morning honey" my mum said after my dad. My mum on the other hand is an artist. She works from home and is very cheerful and bubbly and fresh. I love my mum and dad to bits, but they can be a little embarrassing sometimes.

I waved to them good bye and got into my big range rover- it was a black on black range rover sport, it was a 6 seater. I love my car.

I drove to school whilst listening to Avril Lavigne 'girlfriend'. I sang along to the song

_Hey hey, you you _

_I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way no way _

_I think you need a new one..._

I pulled into the school parking lott and climbed out of mu car with my bag and a I was locking up my car I saw 4 people approach me, I turned and smiled hugely.

"Alice, rose!" I squealed as I ran over to them. Alice and Rosalie were my best friends in the whole wide world.

"what about us?" Emmet asked.

I smiled and hugged him as he crushed me to his chest with a huge bone crushing hug. I hugged jasper lightly and then we all started talking about how this was the last day before summer and everything.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, so I turned around.

I screamed and jumped on him and we both started laughing. He held me in his arms and said...

"hello to you to Bella" he gave me a crooked smile. A crooked smile that was sexy.

"hey Eddie!" I smiled at my little nickname for him. me and Edward are best, best, best friends. We are closer than me with rose and Alice. I have known Edward since I was a baby. He had beautiful green eyes with a little golden brown in them and he wasn't tall but not short. He was wearing a white long sleeved top with a red and black checker shirt with all of the buttons undone, with a pair of dark washed out jeans, and his Lacost white trainers. His hair was copper brown and long-ish, it was all messed up as if he didn't sorted it out when he got up-which he probably didn't.

***at lunch***

We were all laughing, me Alice and rose, as we entered the cafeteria. We sat at are usual table-the one at the back- and as usual it was empty, so sign of the boys.

We started eating our sandwiches and salads and chicken wraps. I got up and got a bottle of water, then I realised it was the last one. I reached out to get it and then I came into contact with another hand. I looked up to my right to see Edward smiling down at me. Oh those gorgeous eyes, oh that's another thing I may have a major crush on Edward.

"you have it" I motioned to the water.

"no you" he argued,

"you" I argued back

"yo-" I cut him off.

"why don't we share it?" I asked.

"ok that seems fair" he smiled.

I took the bottle and walked back over to the table to see that jasper and Emmet had taken up two of the three seats. Edward sat down and took the bottle of water. My mouth was hung open, _oh no he didn't! _I walked over to Edward moved his hands from the bottle and sat on his lap. I looked at him with a huge cheesy, teeth showing grin. He smiled back at me. I sipped the water and then gave it to Edward.

I turned to Alice who was whispering to rose.

"what are you to whispering about?" I asked.

"we were just saying that we should go on a road trip...you know one of those month long ones...or even the whole summer!" Alice chimed.

"hmm...that's a pretty good idea" I mused.

"it is" the boys said at the same time. The girls and me laughed at them.

So...we were going on a very long road trip. I guess its time to get planning!

hi reader! This is my first ever story on here so please be kind to me!

All of the character ages:

Bella: 17 (the youngest)

Edward: 17 (fourth oldest)

Alice: 17 (fourth oldest. Edward and Alice are twins)

Rosalie: 17 (second oldest)

Emmet: 17 (the oldest)

Jasper: 17 (third oldest)


	2. packing

**I dont own any of the characters!**

Road trip

BPOV

I was packing my suitcase when Alice and Edward walked in to my bedroom.

"yes I'm not naked you can come in now" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"ha ha Bella...do you need any help packing?" Alice asked

"from you? No" I smiled

"What's wrong with my packing?" she said shocked

"you pack the most ridiculous things...were not going clubbing for the whole summer Alice...its a road trip" I reminded her. Alice tended to pack way to much revealing clothes.

"yeah and we leave tomorrow...at six in the morning" Edward butted in.

"so what are you saying that I should let the evil pixie do as she pleases?" I asked him in pure horror.

"no. I could help." he shrugged his shoulders and went over to the piles of clothing on my bed and started folding them.

"thanks Edward. Alice you can pack my make up and hair products if you wish...but don't go over the top!" I shouted as she skipped into my bathroom.

I sighed. Even if I shouted at the top of my lungs she would still go over the top.

"dont worry about her" Edward smiled.

I smiled back. He always knew what to say to make me smile. OK it wasn't what he said that made me smile. It was him. His voice, his lips, his smile his eyes that I could fall for every minute.

"bella?" Edward snapped his fingers infront of my face

"hm?" I hummed, still looking at him.

"are you OK? You kind of blanked out then..." he trailed of.

"oh im fine." I stuttered

"ok. Well lets start packing, wheres your suitcase?" he asked. I pointed to my walk in wardrobe.

We walked in and I searched all of the top shelves before I got a little ladder to reach for my suitcase. It was right at the back so I had to jump but I reached them. They were a light shade of pink. As I was stpping down the ladder, with my arms full, I missed a tep and fell, I closed my eyes waiting for a 'thud' but nothing came until I was very aware of two very strong arms wrapped around my waste. Holding me up.

"you OK?" Edward asked.

"yeah" I breathed, staring into his green eyes again.

Edward creased his brow and looked at me in concern, thats when I snapped out of it.

"sorry..ok lets...umm...c-carry on with my packing" I smiled an uneasy smile. Edward lifted me up and kept his arms around my waist.

"you sure your OK?" he asked again.

"yes I am fine" I smiled.

"Now help me get my suitcase down" I moaned with a pout on my face.

He laughed a cute laugh and touched my noes with his finger.

"your so cute when you pout, come on then lets get your suitcases" he walked up to where my suitcases were and he reached up – without the step ladder – and got them. But as he was stretched up I could see his muscles on his back. They flexed as he moved his arms up to reach the suitcases.

I bit my lip to stop me from moaning. Now THAT would have been embarrassing!

He got them and put them on my bed.

"thanks" I whispered

"no problem" he smiled

just then Alice popped her head round my bathroom door

"so... do you think you are going to … _be_ … with _anyone_, while were you know away?" Alice asked

"what do you mean Alice?" I asked confused

she rolled her eyes at me and said "are you going to have sex while we are away?" she smiled.

I looked at her with a blank expression on my face

"why-why would you ask that?" I asked

"because I found something..." she trailed of

"what did you find?" I asked confused

then she showed what was in her hand...condoms.

Edward started coughing...well more like chocking.

"umm...there not mine..." I trailed of. I walked up to her and took them

"where did you find these?" I asked her urgently

"umm...under your vanity..." she said after thinking for a while

"i dont know how they got there"

it was true I didn't. I'm a virgin. I have no need for them and if I ever need protection then I am on the pill.

"just chuck them" I said giving them back to her

"no! Keep them just in case!" she shouted

I looked at her and then to the box. Large.

"alice there a large! Most of the male population is a small or extra small" I blushed

she shrugged "just in case he is a large" she winked.

I sighed and put them in my suit case.

"stupic alice" I mutterd.

I looked up to find a shocked Edward.

"are you really going to take them?" he was looking at the box.

"just to shut Alice up" I sighed. "why?" I whispered

"its just...nothing" he shook his head from side to side.

"ok...come on lets pack my stuff up" I smiled.

"ok" he sighed.

I started of packing my summer tops.

Then my jeans.

Then my jean shorts and skirts.

Then my PJ's.

Then my shoes.(which went into one small suit case)

then it was time to put my under wear and bikinis into the suit case. I didn't want edwrd to see my panties and bras but it was too late he went to the pile and picked up my red lace thong from victorias secret. That's where I always get my under wear so don't judge me!

"umm..." I went up to him and took my panties out from his hand. I blushed as I looked at his face, it was a mixture he was shocked and...amused?

Hmm...

"uhh... I will do this pile" I whispered.

I picked the pile up and went over to my suit case and dumped them al in. and closed the suit case and sighed.

"i cant belive my best friend is wearing that kind of under wear" he said.

"hey! I am a grown woman! I am aloud to wear what ever I want..." I argued

"your not 18 yet" he argued back

"well... I nearly am..." I smiled teasingly

"i just dont want you to be taken advantage of" he came over and hugged me, he smelled of pure man , minty and chocolatey … with a hint of musk.

"your my best friend so I will look out for you this summer" he smiled

"what would I do with out you?" I asked

I pulled back so I could see his face, he was thinking.

"you would have emmett" he smiled.

I laughed " yeah... that big old teddy bear"

* * later at night * *

rose, em and jazz came round a couple of hours after we were done packing.

We decided we will have a huge sleepover and have a jersey shore night as we all left tomorrow at like...6? 7? in the morning.

Oh yeah ! This summer is going to be a very long part !

**thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed ! Please review or no next chapter ! I know I am mean :( but I need to know if you enjoyed it or what I need to improve on ! see you next time bye ! **

**xoxoxo**


	3. On the Road

_Sorry it has been so long, I have been through a lot this past year but I'm back and spoiling you all with loads of my storied iv'e made up with the Twilight gang so please do go and check them out and please don't be afraid to review I love reading them and thank you for them if you have left one :) x_

**chapter 3 ~ on the road **

**BPOV **

**I was in a deep sleep when something was shaking me.**

"**Bella … wakey wakey" then this _thing_ started poking me. **

"**what?" I asked groggily **

"**its time to get up, we have an hour until we leave" this voice was like an angels voice, soft like silk, floating like music to my ears. **

**The something soft hit me in the head. I bolted upright from my position on the floor and looked around panicked.**

"**what the fuck was that?!" I shouted**

**then I realised that everyone was in the living room with me and were laughing, at me a presume. **

**I rolled my eyes and stood up. **

"**very funny Alice" I chucked the pillow back at her.**

"**how did you know it was me" she asked innocently. **

"**your the only person who would throw pillows this early in the morning" I smiled. **

"**you know me to well" she smiled back**

"**you should go shower and get all your crap together were leaving in … exactly 50 minutes...so get a move on Missy" rose told me with a shake of her finger. **

**I laughed and hopped up. **

"**ok ok" but I got up to fast and stumbled. **

**Edward caught me and asked **

"**are you OK?"**

"**yeah...im fine... you know you seem to be catching me a lot lately" I smiled and blushed. **

"**i dont mind catching you...it not like you weigh very much" he smiled that crooked smile that I loved so much. **

**He stood me up and let go of me.**

"**are you OK to walk up stairs of should we send Edward with you?" emmett teased. **

**My cheeks turned even more pink. I just gave him the finger and walked up stairs and got ready. **

**an hour and 13 minutes later I was dressed in comfy skinny jeans a Hollister tank top and my navy vans. I had my hair down and some basic foundation and mascara on. **

**We have just finished loading up the car and putting all of our sleeping gear in the back which Alice will have to sit on. Alice because she's the shortest. **

**We were all stood around the car and realised all our stuff was packed and we were ready. All of us girls squealed and the guy groaned from the high pitched noise. **

**''Come on , lets get this show on the road '' Emmett boomed.**

**We all climbed in. Edward was starting the driving me in the passenger seat , Emmett , Rose and Jasper in the back then Alice at the very back. **

**''Lets do this!'' Alice screamed from the back .**

**We all laughed at how shes so tiny but has such a loud mouth. **

**''okay here we go'' Edward started driving , after 30 minutes he pt music on. Kings Of Leon , Sex on Fire … hmm... **

_**I wonder if me and Edward had sex there'd be fire …**_

_**Bella no ! Snap out of it ! He's your best friend ! **_

**I sighed quietly and looked over to him , he looked deep in thought , with a crease between his brow and eyes focused stiffly on the road. I know he wasn't nervous about driving because Edward was the most confident driver out there , unlike me. **

**I wonder what's bothering him so much …**

**''hey...'' I whispered and touched his forearm **

**he jumped a little and looked at me **

**''uh yeah ? Sorry were you saying something ?'' he asked **

**''no you just seemed like you were going to hurt yourself if you were to think any harder , relax, what's bothering you ?'' I asked concerned**

**he laughed quietly ''nothing , I'm fine . Just excited for this holiday. Hotels , Camping, My family's cabin for 10 days...'' **

**that was obviously not the reason, something was bothering him and he wasn't telling me … why ? Had I done something wrong ? I don't think so … he seems fine with me any other time . **

**''okay'' I smile and laugh ''haven't been in that cabin for 2 years, really excited to go back there'' I beamed **

**everyone decided it would be good to stay in the cabin and , hotels and camp rather than sleep in the car for the summer. **

**Me and Edward were smiling at each other, having a silent conversation with our eyes of sorts (he obviously kept glancing back at the road) when Emmett the goon made me shit myself. **

**''BOO ! I'm really hungry Eddie … food stop ?'' he shouted placing his head on the side of my head rest.**

**Edward closed his eyes for a second and groaned , his eyes all crinkled up … wow … if only I could make him do that … _Bella ! how many times ! FRIEND ! not sexual partner !_**

**I sighed … a girl can dream right ? **

**I looked back over to find Emmett and Edward talking about places to eat . **

**Ive always found Edward attractive from about the time he was 14 and I was 13 . He's older you see , only by months though so I always catch him up.**

**His green eyes , fair skin with a golden undertone to it , golden brown hair like copper , red in the sunlight , all messy and sexed up … muscles for miles , perfect lips , the perfect shade of just bitten pink . **

**I had never said I found him attractive though , who knows what it would do to our friendship , I couldn't risk it , or risk being embarrassed by the fact that he doesn't and never will find me attractive , brown hair , fair skin , brown eyes . what's exciting about that ? Nothing . That's what. I wish he would like me back I really do … but he's just too perfect for me and I have to get over that I guess, it has been 3 years after all. **

_**Sigh **_

**I soon realised that we were pulling into a Maccy D's and how Emmett was singing with joy and clapping his hands like a seal … wow … there can only be one Emmett. **


End file.
